one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker vs Link (ZombieSlayer23, Peep4Life and ZackAttackX Collab)
Luke Skywalker vs Link is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees. It is his eighth collab with ZombieSlayer23 and fourth collab with Peep4Life. Description Star Wars vs The Legend of Zelda! Two of the most iconic swordsmen in fiction engage in a duel to the death! Who will be victorious? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Ganondorf would be dead, soon. He was last seen on an island in a… Well…. Different Galaxy…. Link had traveled with a stranger named Han Solo to go to that galaxy. And soon enough, Link was on the island. Link hiked up the hill for a while. Link paused after a while. He saw something… Someone dead! Link rushed to the person to find the dead body of Ganon. Link poked him to make sure he was dead. He was. Well… Link’s work was done here. Link put away his Master Sword and started to walk off. WHOOSH! Link quickly leaped to his right. A lightsaber had almost sliced him in half. Link grabbed his sword and shield and pointed it at the figure. Link: Are you here to kill me?! Luke: You have no right to revive this monster I killed! Link paused for a moment. Link: Hey, I wasn’t trying to revive him just- Luke forced his lightsaber from behind Link, but Link knocked it away with his shield. Link: Your on! YOUR MOM! *Pauses* CHAD…. REALLY! OK, SPOODERMAN! CHAD! OK! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Link lunged at Luke with his Master Sword pointed at Luke. Luke forced Link into a boulder, surprising Link. Link grabbed his shield and threw it at Luke, but Luke forced the shield back at Link. Link was hit by the shield and slammed into the ground. Luke took this as his opportunity and lunged into the air, his lightsaber in front of his face. The lightsaber was ready to stab, but would have to wait. Link grabbed his shield and blocked the strike. The lightsaber went through the shield, nearly stabbing Link in the chest. Now a hole in the shield, the shield was swung at Luke. Luke easily forced the shield back to Link, who kicked the shield into the ground and ran at Luke. Luke forced a tree nearby at Link, but Link grabbed his sword and sliced the shield in half. Link lunged into the air and grabbed his bow. Link shot an arrow at Luke, but Luke forced his lightsaber into his hands and sliced the arrow in half. Link grabbed his sword and threw it at Luke. The sword sliced the lightsaber in half. Luke yelled in anger. His lightsaber... Was gone! Link's sword swung back at Link. Link grabbed the sword and put it away. Link then grabbed his bow and shot another arrow at Luke. Luke was so maddened he forced the arrow in half and force-slammed it into the ground. Luke force-slammed Link into a nearby boulder, all of Link's weaponry falling to the ground. Luke then started to force-choke. This happened for about 38 seconds before Link dropped to the floor, lifeless. K.O!!!!!!! Luke forced Link's dead body into the ocean and continued to sit. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee's Winner Is... Luke Skywalker!!!!!! Fight (Peep4Life) Luke had come to Hyrule to meditate. He soon sensed a great danger, evil and closely resembling Vader. He stood and ignited his lightsaber. But while his senses had picked up on Ganondorf, his eyes fell on Link. Luke advanced on Link who had no choice but to defend himself. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! Luke used overhead cleaves but was met with the master sword. Link fended off Luke but Link was literally only doing that: holding off Luke. Luke then used a force push, Link raised his shield but it was ineffective. Link got up and threw a boomerang which Luke easily blocked. Luke applied the Ataru technique, backing Link up. But this time, Link used the hero spin, which caught Luke off guard and forced him to keep a distance. Link grabbed his bow and fired arrows at Luke. One arrow caught his robotic arm. Link came back with lots of accurate slashes and stabs but Luke applied Soresu, keeping his guard near unbreakable. Link grabbed a bomb from his arsenal and hurled it at Luke. The Jedi grabbed it with the force, mere inches from his face. Link then threw another boomerang, exploding the bomb in Luke's face, blinding him. Luke relied on the force, and although unable to physically see Link, the force guided him to duel like a master. Luke used another force push, throwing Link into a rock. He then grabbed Link with the force and threw his lightsaber. Link barely got his shield in the way and blocked the green blade. Link grabbed his bow and fired, scoring a shot on Link's knee. Luke dropped Link to the floor and Link lunged again. The two clashed weapons. But this time, Luke slashed Link's thigh. The two clashed blades once more but Luke started using shatter point. And began causing excruciating pain on Link's wound. But just as Luke was going to finish the fight off, Link rolled a bomb under Luke. The explosion took Luke's legs and ended the duel. KO Link wasted no time and finished off Luke, killing the Jedi in the very spot he lay. Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Link! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Clock Town - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Luke was in Clock Town in search of the ruler. He was hoping to be able to convince him to fund the republic. He looked around town to see a man in a tunic destroying pots. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Luke demanded. Link turned around and drew his Master Sword. Luke pulled out his Lightsaber and ignited it. The two swordsmen charged at each other. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Luke and Link engaged in a sword lock, both fighting for control. It was Link who won the exchange by using the Spin Attack to send the Jedi backwards. Link threw a bomb at his attacker, but Luke used the force to throw them back at Link. Link brought up his shield and protected himself from the explosion. Luke rushed at him, but Link pulled up his shield again. With his free arm, he slashed Luke in the chest with his sword. Luke pulled back and lifted Link with the Force. He then threw Link into a collection of barrels. Link picked himself up and pulled out his bow and fired a barrage of arrows at Luke. Luke blocked them with his Lightsaber but it was only a distraction from Link. He threw out his Gale Boomerang, creating a tornado around Luke. Link then used his hookshot and grabbed Luke's saber. Link then rushes at Luke with his Triforce Slash. After a barrage of swift, deadly slashes from Link, the Jedi fell, defeated. K.O! Link put Skywalker's lightsaber into his inventory and continued destroying pots to collect rubies. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... LINK! The Ultimate Conclusion Link: 2 Luke Skywalker: 1 Ultimate victor: LINK! Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Peep4Life Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees